


The Cutest Customer

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dodger Evans - Freeform, Dogs, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, he just loves dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Chris takes Dodger to the vet





	The Cutest Customer

It had been 10 weeks. 10 excruciatingly long weeks. Chris had been away on a shoot and though he'd enjoyed himself there was one thing he thing he couldn't wait to do. See Dodger.

Once he'd landed he'd headed straight home and waited for the dog sitter to drop him off. He'd become such a sap, it's not that he was lonely or anything it's just that since adopting the puppy he'd sort of become his best friend. They did practically everything together so it'd had become second nature having him around when he was at home. When he was on set this time around it felt weird, like missing a limb or something. Though he'd get regular updates about him it wasn't as fun as having the real thing right there. So, when the doorbell rang a couple of hours after he got back he was elated. As he approached the door he could hear whimpering, the scent or sound of his body moving through the house obviously triggering Dodgers excitement too. 

Opening the door, he allowed Sarah, his dog sitter, to come in with Dodger concealed within the dog cage she was carrying. The dog’s cries became more frequent as the scent of his beloved owner got ever nearer. Once in the kitchen Chris opened the cage and was instantly bowled over by an excited mound of fluff. Though not that strong Chris allowed himself to be tackled to the ground by his best friend and his face to become increasingly wet with slobber by the second. A moment which was captured for all the world to see. Once Dodger had had a marginal decrease in excitement Chris peeled himself off the floor and thanked Sarah. 'No problem, he's been good as gold. He's definitely missed you but he's a little star, aren't you Dodger?' she asked in a baby voice, reviving the dog’s excitement once again. Chris bid her goodnight and settled in for a quiet first night back. Curled up on the sofa with a film and a beer he was content as Dodger snored quietly away on his lap.

Over the next couple of days, Chris settled back into his normal routine. He worked out, played with and walked Dodger, hung out with friends and family and did some work for some upcoming auditions. Though something about Dodger was off. Chris started to notice it a couple days after he got back. He had had to go out for the day and so after his morning walk Dodger had been left to his own devices. When Chris returned, however, he found him in the same spot that he had left him, and was unsure whether he'd moved. He pondered this for a split second but figured he had just tired the dog out with the excitement of being reunited. But as he stayed at home he noticed just how apathetic the dog seemed. If he wasn't apathetic he was just plain naughty. Chris would come home to find possessions destroyed, even though he had been house trained even before Chris adopted him. He found messes throughout his house and if he had to guess Dodger hadn't eaten anything in 3 days. Very concerned Chris picked up the phone and contacted the vets to make an appointment. 

The next day what once would have been an impossible journey turned into a breeze. Dodger allowed himself to be led to the car and hoisted in, lying in the dog cage at the back as if he were still at home on his bed. Once at the vet he paid no attention to the other dogs a feat Chris used to have to fight with all his might. ‘Dodger, Dodger Evans?’ called the vet, and Chris stood allowing a mopey dodger to trail behind. They entered the clinical room a few seconds after.  
It was quite a small room formed with cabinets and fridges and all sorts of equipment of which Chris dreaded to think of their uses. 

In the middle was a large island, "Could you pop him up on the counter please erm-" asked the vet sweetly.  
"Chris, I’m Chris," Chris said before scooping Dodger up in his arms and placing him on the table, where he lied down sulkily. Concern danced over Chris' features, this was not normal behavior for Dodger who would surely have kept the vet waiting at least ten minutes by tackling her in a great big hug. As he looked up he could feel the vet’s eyes boring into his face, looking for something though he didn't know what. He smiled politely as his eyes flitted to her name badge that announced her to be Y/N. Stepping up to the counter Y/N ran her hands gently over Dodger, stroking gently but as Chris suspected with her own agenda as her hands lingered in some places allowing her trained brain to start making its observations. Chris watched as she did so, she was pretty he couldn't deny that, even in scrubs. 

His gaze lingered too long and he was snapped back to reality as Y/N said ‘So, Chris what seems to be the problem?’  
‘Oh, me? It erm-' he said flustered the embarrassment that he may have been caught staring causing his neck to flush pink.  
‘Well I'd ask Dodger but he's not very chatty.’  
‘Right yeah. Of course.'  
'So, the problem?'  
'Right erm. Well it started a few days ago, he seemed fine but then I noticed he wasn’t moving a lot. He's a very giddy dog so it's not like him. He just sorta mopes about, he hasn't touched his food. He's been chewing up everything at home which is unusual and shitting- I mean doing his business in the house every day. I'm just super worried about him,' he admitted the embarrassment of before melting away as he looked at Dodgers sullen face wondering what the young pup needed. Y/N smiled as she watched Chris stroke Dodger, the affection, and concern radiating off the man in droves. 

She loved customers like this, sure everyone who came through the door loved their pet in some way. But for every 10 people that came through that door idolizing their pet 1 came through the door seeing them as nothing more than a chore. She'd had an extremely rude man this morning who'd brought in his daughter’s kitten because it was 'I don't know sick or something isn't that what I'm paying you to tell me' which had irked her to no end. So, this man in front of her was so refreshing. Y/N nodded as he listed off the problems and started her examination, throwing in questions every so often. Glancing at the man she took him in. He was cute.

Okay, he was fucking gorgeous. Well-built with a beautiful face, though not cocky. The moment from before made him quite endearing. As the examination wore on Dodger became antsy the stress of being poked and prodded obviously taking its toll. Chris soothed him as Y/N continued. 

'You couldn't pass me that could you?' she asked one hand on Dodger the other gesturing to the counter behind Chris that held a tray with an array of metal instruments. Chris paused as he tried to see what she was gesturing to, he wanted to seem suave and cool but as he stood there dumbfounded Y/N whispered 'Second on the right.' As he grabbed it he said 'Of course I mean I knew that-,’ Y/N giggled and looked him making him grin in embarrassment. She smiled warmly and Chris thought that perhaps for a second she was flirting with him? 

She completed the exam but came away completely stumped. From what Chris could tell her there was no medical reason for him to be like this, on a hunch she enquired 'has there been any disruption in his life lately?'  
'Disruption?'  
'Yeah, loss of a loved one, moving house or something similar?'  
'No well there was just one thing,' he said pausing, feeling that he didn't want to push it too far and seem like a complete idiot. With genuine sincerity, Y/N smiled and said 'whatever you're deliberating on it's probably not as stupid as you think.'  
'I've been away for a while. But it's only since I've been home he's been like this that couldn't have anything to do with it, right?'  
'Maybe.'  
'Really?'  
'Dogs are smart they pick up on little things. When you went away he might have thought you weren't coming back even resigned himself to the fact that you weren't. When you did he might have got confused even more so if you left the house even for short periods at a time. Like separation anxiety.'  
'You really think so?'  
'I don't think this is medical so it's most likely emotional.'  
'Fuck, oh sorry it's just what can I do I have to go away to work for long periods,’ Chris exclaimed looking at Dodger crestfallen, he'd been ridiculously upset over not being together he supposed it only stood that dogs could feel the same way. Y/N raised a questioning eyebrow.  
'I'm an actor I go away on shoots all the time.’  
'Ah.'  
'What can I do?'  
'Well, I can give you a prescription for a drug that should stimulate his mood. He should start getting back to normal pretty quick, other than that you could try behavior techniques. Try going out on small trips while you're at home so he gets used to you being away for like 20 minutes at a time. Then increase it.'  
'Right.'  
'Distractions are also good. When you leave, give him food, toys, treats, and whatever you have to do that whilst you're away so that he's not too bothered if you're not there.'  
'Gee thanks,' Chris sighed causing Y/N to giggle.  
'Sorry, but you know what I mean dogs are like kids, they're not bothered about being left at grandmas if she’s going to ply them with sweets, right?'  
‘Right.’

‘Anyway, that's all I can recommend I’m afraid,’ she said and Chris thanked her. Y/N looked at him with a coy smile and said, 'well it's all I could do for the cutest customer ever.' Chris smiled a blush creeping up and spreading along his face, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully Chris muttered 'Oh erm thanks,' making Y/N chuckle.

'I was talking about the dog,' she said and Chris clapped his hand over his face, mortified. Y/N laughed before moving to her computer and tapping away causing a sheet rolled off the printer. Y/N picked it up scribbled on it quickly folded it up and handed the prescription to Chris. After a quick stroke of Dodger, she said 'Hand this in at the front desk and they'll give you the right stuff,' and Chris nodded, still mortified by this whole encounter. Chris pulled Dodger up off the counter and allowed him to walk morosely through to reception. Handing the sheet in at the front desk he waited. After signing a few documents the veterinary nurse slipped the prescription into the paper bag and handed it to him. He grasped it, said thanks and left to get Dodger home. 

Once home he let Dodger off his lead and watched as he padded to his dog bed, his heart bleeding for the pup. 'Right Dodge let’s see what we've got here,' he said tipping the contents of the bag out into the counter and taking the small box in his hand. Reading the instructions, he took out the small bottle and placed on the side before he went to the cupboard and pulled out a jar of peanut butter, Dodgers favorite. Pressing a small white pill into a glob of peanut butter Chris called the dog to him and watched as he trotted in obediently. Sitting at his feet, tail wagging properly for the first time in days’ Dodger ate the peanut butter excitedly warming Chris' heart. 

After that, he disposed of the spoon he used and went back to tidy away the pills. Locking the tub tightly he placed it back in the bag before picking up the prescription and opening it to see when it would need to be refilled. His eyes scanned over the document he paused as he spotted Y/N tidy handwriting at the bottom. 

It read 'You're pretty cute too, Y/N.’  
Her number was jotted underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil one shot thing, got bored. There was so much Dodger on my twitter and tumblr I had to


End file.
